


Au Nom Des Déesses

by Shadexio



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, mature - Freeform, mésopotamie
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadexio/pseuds/Shadexio





	Au Nom Des Déesses

~Au nom des déesses~ #Link&Dark#

A TLoZ FanFiction

 

Nous sommes en -2000 avant J.-C, la nuit vient à peine de tomber et on peux entendre les gens commencer à rentrer dans leur maison et les enfants des paysans pleurer de devoir aller se coucher. Moi, je reste caché dans mon abris, à l'entrée de la forêt, caché derrière les feuilles et les arbres. Cette nuit les étoiles brille plus qu'à l'habitude, ce qui me fait sourire d'émerveillement. Qu'est-ce que les gens ont à rentrer lorsque un spectacle comme celui-ci leur est offert ? Mon regard se retourne vers le ciel... Ah, une étoile filante ! Alors... Qu'est-ce que je peux bien souhaiter... Savoir lire ? Savoir écrire ? Viiiite, il faut que je pense vite...! Ah je sais: quelqu'un. Je souhaite avoir quelqu'un ici. Avec moi. Comme moi.

C'est ce que je veux vraiment; quelqu'un. Je n'ai plus de famille, ni d'amis. Tout ce que je veux, c'est tout simplement quelqu'un comme moi qui veux bien me porter compagnie et me parler...

Meh. Ça m'étonnerait que les déesses veuillent bien exhausser mon vœux, après tout ce que j'ai vu et fait..

Et croyez moi, ce n'est pas rien.

~~~~~~ deux jours plus tard ~~~~~~

Je m'approche lentement et discrètement de la ziggourat devant moi en essayant de ne pas me faire repérer par les gardes. Si jamais ils me voient, je suis condamné à l'esclavage ! J'arrive finalement à me faufiler à l'intérieur et je vois un garçon de mon âge, dos à moi, un peu plus loin à genoux entrain, à première vue, de prier.

Ses cheveux étaient ébènes comme un démon et ses vêtements le recouvrant d'un tout aussi noir que ses cheveux étaient déchirés, vieux et sales.

"Bonsoir."

Le jeune garçon se retourna avec un vitesse qui laissait croire qu'il avait vraiment été surpris de m'entendre et il courra.

"Hey attends !" 

Je me mis à sa poursuite afin de le rattraper.

Je ne regardais pas où je marchais et puis je trébucha sur une roche et mon visage rencontra le sol avec un 'boom'.

Je voyais noir et j'avais une douleur horrible au nez. 

Je sens une main me pousser sur le côté et la nuit ne m'aide pas à discerner la silhouette.

"Oh mon dieu ! Je suis vraiment mais vraiment désolé !"

Je porte une main à mon nez, et lorsque je la regarde, du sang avait apparu. En grande quantité.

" Laisse moi t'aider ! " je l'entend courir au loin et je crois que j'ai attendu une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de le voir revenir en courant avec un tissu en main.

Il pose délicatement ce dernier sous mon nez et me demande de le tenir, ce que je fais immédiatement. 

Ses bras se placent sous mes aisselles et il me relève, avec peine.

"Je suis tellement désolé, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai couru.. Par ma faute, tu te retrouves avec le nez cassé..."

C'était donc sa cette douleur atroce..

"Ne t'inquiète pas, au moins toi, tu n'as rien."

Je le vois rougir lorsque je dis cette phrase.

"Enlève ta main, je vais replacer ton nez.."

Je commence à panique. Replacer mon nez?! Ça doit faire un mal de chien, surtout qu'il n'est pas médecin !

"Calme toi, ça ne durera que quelques secondes."

Sa main déplace la mienne et, en laissant le tissu, il tire du coup sec vers une direction et je me mord la lèvre de douleur.

"Tu vois, c'est fini."

Je réouvre mes yeux et pour la première fois je prend la peine de regarder les siens. 

Je n'avais jamais vu des yeux de cette couleur ci.. Ses pupilles étaient d'un regard rouge rubis transperçant.

"T-Tes yeux...!"

Il abaissa la tête et murmura.

"Je... Je ne suis pas un enfant normal.."

"P-pourquoi cela ?"

Il pris une bouffée d'air et me regarda dans les yeux.

"Je suis le fils de la déesse du mal. J'ai été envoyé ici afin d'y mettre le chaos, mais ma transformation n'a pas bien été faite. Mon père était un homme bien. Et oui, un homme, et non un dieu. Et ma mère était triste lorsqu'elle l'a rencontré et elle en ai tombé amoureuse. Malheureusement, lorsqu'elle a repris ses esprits, elle l'a tué mais il était déjà trop tard, j'étais né."

Même s'il essayait de le cacher, je voyais bien qu'il était bouleversé, donc j'entoure mes bras autour de sa taille et ma tête sur son épaule.

"Et est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux? Je veux dire, faire le mal ?"

Je sens sa tête bouger sur mon épaule en signe négatif et de l'eau sur ma peau. Il pleure ?

Ses doigts se crispent sur le tissu qui recouvre mes bras et sans faire de bruit, il continue à pleurer.

Ne sachant quoi faire, je caresse son dos en signe d'affection et consolation.

"Ne t'en fais pas... Si tu ne veux pas, ne le fais pas. Ce n'est pas à elle d'en décider...!"

Je sens sa tête quitter mon épaule et il renifle en passant vitement sa manche sous son nez.

"Merci.." 

Je lui souris.

"Pas besoin de me remercier, c'est normal que je t'ai consolé !"

Il se recula et regarda ses pieds.

"Tu as quelque part où vivre ?"

Il secoua la tête.

"Non ?! Où as-tu vécus tout ce temps ?!"

"D-Dehors..." Répondit-il gêné.

Je lui souris chaleureusement.

"Alors tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi ! J'ai un abris pas bien loin d'ici.."

Il acquiesça et je le guida chez moi.

~~~~~~~

"Ce n'est pas le meilleur abris du siècle, mais j'ai fais ce que j'ai pu.." Dis-je en pointant mon habitat.

Je vois un sourire lui monter au visage.

"C'est magnifique !"

Mon abris est une sorte de cabane en bois qui peut avoir 2 personnes pour y vivre et du foin est collé un peu partout pour empêcher le froid d'entrer lors des nuits froides. Un grand lit fait avec du sable et du foin était recouvert d'une peau d'un animal afin de le rendre plus confortable.

"Je n'ai qu'un lit par contre. Je dormirai par te-

"N-non! E-euh, je veux dire, c'est ton lit, donc on pourrait le partager...? Je ne veux pas que tu dormes par terre..." Il murmura la dernière phrase.

Je sentis mes joues se réchauffer et acquiesça.

Nous nous mires à discuter de tout et de rien. J'ai appris que son nom était Dark et qu'il avait 13 ans, c'est-à-dire un an de moins que moi. Au fur et à mesure que nous parlions, on découvrait que l'on avait les même goûts sur plusieurs choses. Pour ce qui est du caractère, un peu moins.

Le jour se leva bien vite sans que l'on s'en rend compte.  
Dark bailla.

"Fatigué?" Le taquinais-je.

Il hocha la tête et je pris sa main, par réflexe.

Nous rougissons et je lâche vite sa main et me dirige vers le lit.

Il grimpe dessus et s'assit.

"Tu peux te coucher, je reviens dans pas long."

Je me préparais à partir lorsque que je me rappela d'une chose.

"Hey, tu as quelque chose pour dormir ? Je veux dire, un vêtement ou quelque chose dans le genre ?"

Il secoua la tête.

"Je peux te donner quelque chose.. Ce sera probablement un peu trop grand mais ça fera l'affaire."

Je me dirige vers un grand coffre au coin de la pièce et en sort des vêtements divers. Boxers, chandails, et pantalons cousus par moi-même.

Je prend un chandail léger et un boxer et reviens vers lui.

"Tien, sa devrais faire. Dis-moi lorsque tu auras terminé de te changer, je serai dehors."

Il hocha la tête et je quitta la chambre, en allant dehors pour lui laisser de l'intimité afin qu'il puisse se changer. Et oui, mon abris ne comptait qu'une seule salle, qui me servait de chambre à coucher. Pour la salle de bain, nous allions dans la forêt et pour laver les vêtements, nous allions à la rivière juste à côté. Pour me nourrir, j'allais habituellement voler des récoltes la nuit pour que personne ne me voit.

"Link? J'ai terminé."

Je me retourna et je vis Dark au cadre de la porte. Il portait le chandail vert que je lui avait donné (qui lui arrivait au milieu des cuisses) et les manches lui arrivaient au milieu de ses mains, ne laissant voir que ses doigts fins.

Je me dirigea vers l'abris et Dark recula afin de me laisser passer, et il se dirigea vers le lit pour s'y mettre étendre.  
Je fis de même et commença à fixer le plafond.

"Tout vas bien Link..?"

Je hoche la tête sans avoir réfléchi à sa question.

Je sens le lit bouger et une main prendre la mienne.

"D-Dark?"

"Merci.. Merci de m'avoir accueilli chez toi et d'avoir pris soin de moi. Merci de m'avoir consolé tout à l'heure et merci d'être devenu mon ami."

Ses remerciements me firent chaud au cœur et je souris idiotement.

"Tu sais.. Il y a deux jours, j'ai vu une étoile filante."

Il me regarda d'un regard perdu en se demandant à quoi je voulais en venir.

"Et puis tu sais qu'est-ce que j'ai souhaité ? Quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui m'apprécierais, qui me parlerais, qui me porterais compagnie... Et je pense que mon vœux a été exhaussé. Je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible, après tout ce que j'ai fais, le mal et les horreurs que j'ai vu, les erreurs que j'ai commis... Mais te voilà. Tu es bien là, tu es la personne dont j'ai souhaité la venu."

Je tourna mon regard vers le sien et ses yeux sont grands ouverts et sa bouche forme un " o ".

Je tourne mon corps vers lui et ébouriffe ses cheveux, le faisant grimacer.

"A-arrête ça !"

Je ris et j'obéis. Il bailla encore une fois.

"Tu devrais t'endormir."

"M'ouiii..."

Il soupire et se retourne, dos à moi.

"Bonne nuit Dark."

"Bonne nuit Link."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

À mon réveille, je sens un corps pressé au mien et un souffle chaud dans mon cou.

"Hum...?"

Je n'ose pas bouger, de peur de perdre cette douce chaleur, mais je tourne tout de moins ma tête.  
Je vois une touffe de cheveux noirs et un bras sur ma taille. 

Dark ? Je rougis. Je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un qu'à se moment. Je ne n'ose pas appeler son nom. Il avait l'air vraiment fatigué lorsque je l'ai rencontrer. Il mérite ce sommeil, il en a grand besoin.

~~~~~~~~~

Ça fait bientôt une heure que j'écoute sa respiration régulière contre mon cou et que j'essaie de me rendormir, sans aucun succès. Je sais bien qu'il est l'après-midi mais le manque de sommeil de cette nuit l'embrouille l'esprit. Dans ma tête, j'ai l'impression qu'il est tout juste la première heure du levé du soleil.

"L-Link..?"

Le corps qui était avant collé contre mon dos se relève lentement.

Je me retourne et regarde les yeux rouges de Dark.

"La princesse au bois dormant est finalement réveillée*?" Plaisantais-je.

(*ils sont en -2000, donc le conte de la belle au bois dormant n'existe pas encore. Par contre, les parents racontais déjà des contes à leurs enfants, dont celle-ci, qui se rapproche de la belle au bois dormant.)

Son visage devient rouge comme une tomate mure.

"F-F-Ferme la..." Baigaille t'il.

Je ris et je saute hors du lit. 

"Reste comme tu es. Ce matin, spécial petit déjeuné au lit !" Criais-je en souriant comme un enfant le jour de son anniversaire. 

Il ris à son tour et je cours à l'extérieur.

Puisque hier soir j'ai rencontré Dark, j'ai complètement oublié d'aller chercher à manger. Je j'ai donc pas le choix: je vais devoir tripler ma discrétion lorsque j'irai sur les champs de récoltes, surtout que nous sommes l'après-midi.

Je me dirige vers la sortie du bois et j'aperçois une terre sans surveillance. C'est mon jour de chance on dirait bien ! Je m'en approche sans faire de carnage avec les chien à quelques mètres, et je pique vite fait de la nourriture, et cour vers mon abris.

Je fais brûler un feu à l'extérieur et sort une plaque d'argile, dans laquelle je casse deux œufs. 

Je retourne à l'intérieur en attendant et je vois que Dark s'est encore assoupit. Je souris tendrement à la vue de son visage endormi si mignon.

....

Mignon?

....

Comment puis-je penser cela ?!  
Je secoue ma tête de gauche à droite et retourne à l'extérieur pour aller m'occuper des œufs.

~~~~~~~POV DARK (Yay!)~~~~~~~~

Je renifle et sens une douce odeur parvenir à mes narines. Des... Œufs ?

J'ouvre un œil, puis l'autre et m'assit sur le lit, en me massant les yeux.

Comment d'heures est-ce que j'ai bien pu dormir ? Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi que cette nuit !

Je me lève et marche jusqu'à la porte et tourne la poignée.

Je tourne la poignée? En fait, je l'ai à peine touchée que je me rappelle d'une chose.   
Link voulait m'apporter mon déjeuné au lit! J'entends des pas se diriger vers la porte et je cours vers le lit et saute dessus, feignant de dormir. La porte s'ouvre et Link vient vers moi.

"Je sais que tu ne dors pas."

Je ne bouge pas.

Il ris. "Je t'ai entendu courir et j'ai aussi entendu la poignée tourner."

"Argh, c'est bon, tu m'as eu.." J'ouvre à nouveau les yeux et je m'assit, en le regardant, en souriant.

"Alors, tu me le donnes ce déjeuné?" Riais-je en tendant mes bras.

"Impoli ! Quel est le mot magique ?" Me taquina t'il.

Je ne dis rien. Je n'allais pas perdre.

"Non? Ah bon et bien j'imagine que je vais le manger à moi seul ce pl-

"Bon d'accord ; silteplaittupeuxmedonnermondjeuner?"

"Hum? Je n'ai rien compris du tout."

"J'ai dis; s'il-te-plaît Link, tu me donnes ce déjeuné ?"

"Avec plaisir!" Il souris et me le donne.

~~~~~~~

Après avoir mangé, Link me fait visiter, discrètement bien sûr, le tour de la ville. Même si j'ai déjà 13 ans, je n'ai passé que 2 semaines sur la Terre, donc je ne connais pas vraiment grand chose ici.

La cité était énormément grande ! Et les gens étaient sympas, aussi. Une petite m'a même donné une fleur.

Lorsque des gardes passaient près de nous, nous partions à courir en riant de bon cœur.

Le soir tomba finalement, et beaucoup trop tôt à mon goût. Nous devions nous dépêcher de rentrer et lorsque nous fûmes à notre abris, Link me dit de l'attendre et qu'il allait revenir. À ce que je me souviens, il devait aller chercher de la nourriture ou quelque chose du genre. 

Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'il était partit, et je commençais à m'inquiéter. Devrais-je rester ici comme il me l'avait ordonné, ou aller le retrouver ? 

Je me releva du lit et fixa la porte. Il sera furieux si je quitte, n'est-ce pas? Mais s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose? Argh, je n'arrive pas à arrêter de me torturer l'esprit ! 

Si jamais il lui est arrivé quelque chose... Merde ! Il m'a raconté ce qu'il arrivait au orphelin, et je n'arrive pas a m'imaginer que peut-être il s'est fait prendre !

Je me mord la lèvre et avance vers la porte.  
J'y vais.

~~~~~~~~~ POV LINK ~~~~~~~~~

Je soupire en souriant, j'ai fini ma récolte, il est maintenant temps de revenir à Dark !

J'entends soudainement des craquements de branches derrière moi et un chien aboyer.

"Hey toi, gamin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur mes Terres ?!"

Mon cœur commencé à battre aussi vite que si j'aurais couru 3 marathons de suite.

"R-Rien j-je v-vous l-le ju-ure ! S'il-vous-plaît ne me faites rien !" Je lève mes bras au ciel pour me rendre, en laissant tomber les choses que j'allais voler.

Des gardes arrivèrent, sûrement par le vacarme de l'homme devant moi.

"Que ce passe t'il ici ?!"

"Ce petit m'a volé mes récoltes !"

Les gardes me regardèrent.

"Sous le nom du roi, nous vous arrêtons pour vole."

 

\-----Quelques années plus tard-----

"Mon roi, nous sommes attaqués !"

L'interpellé se releva d'un bond, et paniqua.  
Son père ne lui avait jamais appris à gérer l'armée lors d'une attaque !

"Je vous en pris chéri, ne paniquez pas. Tout va bien se p-"

"RIEN NE PEUT BIEN SE PASSER! Tu as vu ce qui est arrivé à père non ?!"

La jeune femme blonde regarda le sol.

"J-je suis désolé chéri, je ne m'interposerai plus.."

Il hocha la tête et laissa sa femme quitter la salle. Il ne l'aimait pas, même absolument pas. Bien sûr, elle était une très belle femme, mais sans plus.C'était un mariage forcé organisé par son père, avec le royaume voisin. Zelda semblait pourtant l'aimer, mais avait peur de lui.

Le roi s'effondra sur son trône, et soupira et se frottant les tempes, avant de relever la tête et de crier.

"Nos troupes! Allez chercher nos troupes et contre-attaquez!"

\-------------

"Votre majesté, d'après vos espions, nos ennemis on choisis de rouspéter. Vous devriez être vigilant." Dit le serviteur, d'une voix tremblante. Depuis qu'il s'était fait retrouver, son 'père' l'avait réclamé et celui-ci se trouvait à être un roi. Malgré qu'il soit son paternel, il l'a placé au grade de serviteur.

"Merci. Tu peux disposer, maintenant."

Je me pencha, en signe de salut, et partit, comme il me l'avait demandé.  
Bien que je préférais vivre comme avant (et avec Dark, surtout), je ne pouvais pas fuir de cet enfer.

Dark...

 

...

Je me demande ce qu'il lui ait arrivé... J'espère qu'il va bien, et qu'il n'est pas devenu un esclave...

 

Je me dirige vers nos troupes de soldats qui étaient justement entrain de se préparer à repartir.

"Hey toi."

Je me retourne vers la voix.

"Oui, toi, le mioche. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" Cracha t'il.

Il faut dire que les soldats n'avaient jamais aimés les serviteurs, et encore plus lorsque que nous nous approchions d'eux. Il y en a que peu qui nous aimes bien, mais ceux-ci ne nous apprécies que pour... argh, le sexe.

Eh ouais, il faut dire que même si je n'aime pas attirer l'attention, j'aurais préféré être prince.

"Je suis venu vous porter main pour vos équipements."

Il se retourna et ne prit même pas la peine de me regarder lorsqu'il parla.

"Si c'est pour ça, dégage. On n'a pas besoin de ton aide."

Roy, qu'il s'appelait. On peut dire que lui et moi, c'est encore plus froid qu'avec les autres. Depuis que j'avais dit à son ex-femme qu'il la trompait avec l'une de ses sœurs, il voulait m'étriper comme pas possible.

Je me dirigea vers la sortie et de ce même un villageois me bouscula, et ne s'excusa pas et continua sa route dans le château.

"TRAÎTRE!"

En me retournant pour voir le villageois, je me rendis compte qu'il n'en était pas vraiment un.


End file.
